Estrela Cadente
by Theka Tsukishiro
Summary: - Iconoclasta... Uma palavra muito vaga para mim. – Kinshiro pensara alto. Os olhos muito verdes reluzindo na direção do outro. Desde o último embate que os dois haviam reatada a amizade, esquecendo as divergências e tentando corrigir os erros cometidos. - Gincana NFF 2015 - Atsushi x Kinshiro


**Estrela cadente**

 **Theka Tsukishiro**

 **Categoria:** **[Gincana 6 anos] Fanfics com temas e itens I, Tema: [Renovação]** , Animes e Mangás, Outros Animes, Binan Koukou Chikyuu Bouei Bu Love, Slash/Yaoi, MxM relationship, Atsushi Kinugawa e Kinshiro Kusatsu.

 **Advertências:** talvez um leve spoiler

 **Classificação:** (PG-13)

 **Capítulos:** 1 (one shot)

 **Completa:** [X] Sim [ ] Não

 **Resumo:** \- **Iconoclasta**... Uma palavra muito vaga para mim. – Kinshiro pensara alto. Os olhos muito verdes reluzindo na direção do outro. Desde o último embate que os dois haviam reatada a amizade, esquecendo as divergências e tentando corrigir os erros cometidos.

 **Disclaimer:** Trabalho de ficção feito de fã para fã, sem fins lucrativos. Todos os direitos reservados aos criadores e donos dos personagens (fictícios ou reais) aqui apresentados. Proibida a comercialização sem a expressa autorização dos representantes legais dos mesmos, bem como a reprodução, no todo ou em parte, sem a expressa autorização do(a) autor(a) desta ficção

 **Subtema:** Corrigir

 **Palavras usadas:** Bumbum, iconoclasta, beijo

 **Beta:** Fê_nix, obrigado meu bem! Mora no meu kokoro! 3

 **oOoOoOo**

Sentados lado a lado, muito próximos diria Yufuin, Atsushi e Kinshiro olhavam fixamente para uma folha de papel. Detentores das melhores notas de todo o Colégio Binan, estavam às voltas com uma questão da prova em dupla que o professor de línguas havia dado. Já estavam naquele impasse há bem mais de cinco minutos. Haviam trocado olhares e informações falando muito baixo. Acabavam discordando da palavra em questão e seu significado.

\- **Iconoclasta**... Uma palavra muito vaga para mim. – Kinshiro pensara alto. Os olhos muito verdes reluzindo na direção do outro. Desde o último embate que os dois haviam reatada a amizade, esquecendo as divergências e tentando corrigir os erros cometidos.

Ajeitando os óculos sobre o nariz retilíneo, Atsushi mirou-o com interesse. Logo o presidente do corpo estudantil dizendo que aquela palavra lhe era muito vaga? Com um leve sorriso nos lábios, e com brilhantes olhos castanhos, sustentou o olhar que lhe foi dirigido.

\- Kin-chan, você é uma pessoa que adora quebrar imagens, desfazer estereótipos, está na cara à resposta para nós. – Respondeu um tanto pensativo. – Devemos assinalar a última lacuna onde a definição está correta. – apontou com a ponta do dedo. – Veja, **iconoclasta** é um adjetivo e substantivo de dois gêneros, logo não precisamos ficar no impasse achando que essa ou aquela lacuna responde o que diz no enunciado.

Arqueando um pouco as sobrancelhas, Kinshiro mordiscou o lábio inferior sentindo a face queimar. Estavam muito próximos e, para ele, era estranho e muito novo saber que o amigo o observava mesmo com a distância que ele havia imposto. Talvez o destino estivera brincando com eles por todos os anos que a amizade fora quebrada.

\- Então, vamos assinalar a última lacuna. Só nos falta essa questão, e temos tempo para revisarmos a prova. – Kinshiro sorriu ao ver o amigo assentir com um movimento de cabeça.

Como bons alunos, não foram os primeiros a entregar a prova e muito menos os últimos. Dispensados, saíram para o corredor.

\- Kin-chan, o que você vai fazer hoje após o termino das aulas? – Atsushi mirou-o com interesse. A respiração presa esperando pela resposta do amigo. Desde que a amizade retornara que ele vinha ensaiando um meio de corrigir seu erro infantil, cometido ainda criança.

\- Hoje eu tenho alguns compromissos do Corpo Estudantil, mas se quiser... – parou um tanto pensativo. – Pode esperar comigo e ir para minha casa. Tenho uns livros novos e... – parou de falar ao ver o olhar um tanto desapontado. – Hmm... desculpe, acho que você não iria querer ficar ouvindo as discussões da reunião.

\- Não é isso, eu pensei em passar um pouco mais de tempo contigo. – Atsushi sentiu o rosto queimar. Volvendo os olhos para todos os lados, não conseguia compreender por que havia dito aquilo. Talvez sua consciência ainda pesada, afinal, haviam prometido serem amigos para sempre, e voltou sua atenção para o outro assim que o ouviu falar.

\- Mas podemos passar um tempo maior juntos. – Kinshiro argumentou. – Vamos fazer diferente. Eu saio da reunião perto das cinco e meia e te encontro no mercadinho perto da sua casa perto de seis horas. Compramos algumas coisas e vamos para a minha casa. Creio que não será problema se você ficar para dormir, não? – mirando o outro com interesse, esperou ansioso pela resposta.

\- Hoje ainda é quinta-feira, mas acho que meus pais não irão se zangar se eu disser que estarei com você. – Atsushi respondeu sorrindo. – Combinado! Estarei esperando, e iremos para a escola como nos velhos tempos. – Ajeitando os livros nos braços, o moreno acenou para o outro e seguiu em direção dos armários dos estudantes.

Seguindo pelo lado contrário, Kinshiro parecia caminhar nas nuvens. Sentia o coração bater descompassado no peito e uma sensação gostosa a lhe tomar todo seu ser. Volvendo a cabeça para poder ver Atchan se afastar, não pode deixar de reparar no **bumbum** perfeito. Claro que o preferia com as roupas de Battle Lover Epinard, pois acabavam por ficarem justas e deixando a silhueta do moreno em evidência. Corou furiosamente ao perceber no que estava pensando. Balançando a cabeça, seguiu seu caminho para a reunião. Precisava estar controlado e não em destempero por descobrir-se interessado no amigo.

 **oOo**

No horário combinado, Atsushi estava esperando o amigo na frente do mercadinho. Checando as horas no relógio, volveu os olhos na direção que sabia que o outro viria. Com o coração aos pulos, avistou o presidente. Acenando, ajeitou melhor a mochila nas costas.

\- Atchan! Demorei? – Kinshiro perguntou.

\- Não Kin-chan, como sempre você é bem pontual! – sorrindo, puxou o Chevalier para dentro do mercadinho. – Vamos as compras, o que vai ser?

\- Não sendo currie... – Não adiantava, Kinshiro não gostava da especiaria que o outro amava. – Bem, claro que se você quiser, eu posso comer um pouco e...

Balançando a cabeça, Atsushi segurou a mão do amigo para acalmá-lo, deixando os dois um tanto constrangidos.

\- Bem, eu não estava pensando em currie, Kin-chan! Hmm... nós é que vamos cozinhar?

\- Bom, eu pensei que poderíamos fazer como a última vez.

\- Mas a última vez compramos marshmallow e fomos comer na colina ao sul de sua casa. – Atsushi arqueou as sobrancelhas.

\- Você lembra?

\- Como posso esquecer? Era muito divertido estar com você, e eu senti muito a sua falta. – revelou sem se controlar.

\- Bem, eu sei que não é a hora e nem o local, mas eu também senti sua falta. Mas vamos deixar pra lá, o importante é vivermos o agora. – Aurite o puxou para outro corredor.

Depois de muito confabularem, acabaram por escolher coisas que não precisariam preparar. Como o moreno havia dito, um lanche seria perfeito.

 **oOo**

Fazia um bom tempo que Atsushi não entrava no quarto de Kinshiro e, um pouco envergonhado, se encaminhou para sentar na cadeira da escrivaninha bem arrumado do outro. Observando o amigo, não conseguiu conter o sorriso bobo. Ele esparramava as coisas no chão, tentando deixar um espaço para ambos sentarem depois.

\- Atchan, vou tomar um banho rápido. Sinta-se à vontade se quiser pode ligar meu já volto! – e sem esperar, o presidente sumiu porta a fora.

Observando o local minuciosamente como se ali estivesse pela primeira vez, Atsushi se deparou com vários porta retratos, entre eles alguns em que os dois estavam juntos. Pegando um em questão entre as mãos, sorriu enternecido. Fora a última foto que haviam tirado juntos. Kinshiro havia se machucado ao rolar por uma pequena escada, e ele fora o visitar no hospital. Ficaram a maioria do tempo de mãos dadas, e era exatamente assim que estavam na foto.

Recolocando o porta retratos no exato momento em que Kin-chan abria a porta, mirou-o com interesse. Observou-o sentar-se no tapete felpudo. Sorriu ao vê-lo bater a mão ao lado para que ele fosse se juntar a ele no chão. Sentando-se bem próximo ao outro, mirou-o com interesse.

\- Quer lanchar agora ou mais tarde? – perguntou. – Se quiser, podemos ir observar o céu noturno. – E indicou a janela.

\- Como nos velhos tempos? – Atsushi levantou-se de um pulo e puxou o amigo pela mão. Abrindo a janela, passou primeiro pelo peitoril e ajudou Kinshiro. Caminharam em fila indiana até o ponto mais afastado da janela e se sentaram calmamente.

O céu estrelado os recebeu. A leve brisa agitando os cabelos de ambos.

\- Eu gostaria muito de poder mudar o que aconteceu... – começou Atsushi.

\- Mas você não precisa. Creio que ambos tivemos nossa parcela de culpa em tudo o que nos fez se separar, mas vamos combinar uma coisa, daqui para frente, vamos viver o agora. O primeiro passo já foi dado, não? – Kinshiro mirou-o, sustentando-lhe o olhar e segurando-lhe a mão. As bochechas afogueadas.

\- Sim, é verdade. Você tem razão, Kin-chan! – concordou o Battle Lover. – Creio que não há necessidade de revivermos o que já se foi. Podemos começar do hoje e seguirmos enfrentando o que for necessário.

\- Sim, o erro já foi corrigido e... – Kinshiro parou de falar ao voltar seus olhos para o céu. – Veja... – indicou ao se deitar para apreciar a estrela cadente que riscava os céus.

Acompanhando o gesto do amigo, deitou-se.

\- Vamos fazer um pedido? – sorriu ao lembrar que muitos anos atrás os dois haviam passado por algo parecido.

\- Uhum... – Kinshiro murmurou e, fechando os olhos, levou as mãos juntas ao peito e com fervor fez um pedido. Ao finalmente abrir os olhos, deparou-se com o olhar curioso do moreno.

\- O que você pediu?

\- Hmm... desta vez é segredo. – Kinshiro gracejou. Raros eram os momentos que aquele rapaz se deixava envolver. Ele era muito sério em tudo e o moreno sentiu-se agraciado. – E você, o que pediu?

\- Bom, como você disse: é segredo, mas eu acho que para você eu poderei contar, visto que faz parte dele. – e sem demoras, ergueu o corpo, aproximando-se do outro. Deslizando a mão esquerda na face do presidente, aproximou os lábios dos dele, iniciando um **beijo** lento e um tanto desajeitado.

 **oOoOoOo**

 **Momento Coelha Aquariana no Divã:**

*ficwriter olhando para todos os lados e suspirando por não ter ninguém pra implicar por conta da última fic. Suspira aliviada.*

 **Mask:** Ma Che? Io no credo no que estou vendo! Quando o Bichinho contou-me que você havia voltado a escrever, eu imaginei que escreveria algo sobre mia Flor e Io, mas que engano!

Ai, não! Eu dancei lambada em cima da mesa da Santa Ceia, só pode! Mask, meu bem, não começa... eu estou tentando!

 **Mask:** Tentar não éo bastante! Io sei que essa prova termina hoje as 23:59, você tem tempo...

Não, não e não... eu já tirei coelho de cartola! Hoje não vai mais nenhuma fic, e me dá licença, Mask. Por favor, seja coerente!

 **Mask:** Io já vi que contigo não tem conversa. Mas tudo bem, nessa prova eu deixo passar, mas em uma próxima quero uma fic minha e de mia Flor! *sumindo sem dar tempo da escritora responder*

Bem, o negócio foi puxado... espero agradar todos por hoje, e agora só na próxima vez...

Até o meu surto!  
 **Theka Tsukishiro**


End file.
